Broken Flowers
|Previous = Novigrad Dreaming |Next = Get Junior Fencing Lessons |Enemies = Whoreson Junior's henchmen |Level = 11}}Broken Flowers is a main quest in . After learning that Ciri had contacted Dandelion while she was in Novigrad, Geralt sets out to find the bard at a brothel he had inherited, the Rosemary and Thyme. Walkthrough Head to the Rosemary and Thyme where you will find two vagrants getting kicked out by Zoltan. After a friendly greeting, four more vagrants arrive, so help him deal with them. After the fight, talk with Zoltan where Geralt eventually reveals Ciri might still be in the area. Zoltan unfortunately has some bad news: he has no idea where Dandelion is, having disappeared while Zoltan was away. With that, you'll need to look around the first floor for clues. While the one you need is the planner near the door the vagrants came in, you can choose to look around and examine some other items and letters first if you wish. Once you pick up the planner, Zoltan will note Dandelion had been meeting a lot of women lately and, with nothing better to go on, decides to split the list in half for each of them to track down. Once you read the planner, you'll earn 500 . make sure to talk to Zoltan about the women, particularly Rosa var Attre. Otherwise, you might run into a bug later and have to find another workaround. Note that it doesn't matter what order you talk to the women, just that after the first one you'll also earn 300 on top of the normal amount after talking to the individual. Talk to Vespula When you find Vespula, a washerwoman, you quickly learn she is being harassed by Whoreson Junior's thugs. You can choose a few things: * pay them 200 (earns 20 ) * fight them (either by telling them to leave or saying she has other protection but then say it's you) * convince them Vespula is under the King of Beggars' protection (if you say under your protection, you'll have to fight them) Once done, she's free to talk to, only she turns unpleasant when Dandelion is mentioned because after he made promises of them being together, she saw him at the harbor with some woman after a week of questioning her about the washer women at the bathhouse, so she threw him out. After you finish talking to her, you'll earn 150 . Talk to Elihal Elihal, located in the Farcorners district just outside of Novigrad, is an elven tailor. They turn out to be a bit surprising, but unfortunately do not know where Dandelion is, commenting that they last saw the bard when he came in to have some tailoring done, but appeared more interested in asking Elihal about Kalkstein and how he desperately wanted to meet the alchemist. Unfortunately for Geralt, the alchemist was killed recently in one of the pyres. After you finish the conversation, you'll earn 150 . Talk to Molly This part can go slightly different in conversation depending if Aryan was killed or not. Head to the Gildorf district, where Maria Louisa La Valette has an estate and where Molly works. * If Aryan lived, Maria welcomes Geralt and the two, along with Morvran Voorhis, head to the Vegelbud Residence, where Molly currently is. * If Aryan was killed, Maria shows disdain towards her son's killer and heads back inside. Morvran will then inform Geralt that Molly no longer works there as, when Maria's nephew came to pay his respects for Aryan, he met Molly and they soon wed, making her Lady la Attard, and she now spends her days at the horse races near Vegelbud Residence. At Vegelbud Residence you can race Morvran if you wish before Molly shows up where, if you win, you'll get the superior racing saddle. Once Molly appears, you can then question her about Dandelion, but she hasn't seen him in a while and the last time they met, he'd come by to borrow coin for a barge. She also notes that she's seen him with his sister, a blonde-haired woman. Once you're done talking, you'll earn 150 . You can then go and talk to Morvran if you wish to fast travel/ride back to Novigrad with him, or go on your own. Talk to Marabella In The Bits, near the la Valette estate, is a school where Marabella is teaching some children. You can choose to wait for class to finish or, if you say you can't wait, must then answer the students' questions. Afterward, she mentions how Dandelion spent their last visit pouring over a book about mold before he pointed one out, clearly not noticing her lack of interest. After the conversation ends, you'll earn 150 . Rosa var Attre In the Gildorf district is the var Attre estate. Say you're the new swordplay instructor and the guard will lead you in. If you didn't ask Zoltan earlier about her, instead head around the left side of the estate (facing towards the front door) so you're go through the Passiflora's garden area. Keep following the garden/cliff walls on the right until you reach a break in the fence (sometimes a vomiting nobleman is standing around here). Follow this path (making sure to jump across the break in the path) and climb up the ledges. You'll know you're on the right path when you find a body with a love letter on him. Head around to the right of the building as you hear voices. However, on learning you're Geralt, "Rosa" will tell the guard you're her new training instructor and to show you in to the training room, where she'll be with you shortly. Grab one of the wooden swords, then once downstairs Rosa will duel you to test your skills. After getting her health down to half, you can then discuss Dandelion with her before she demands a rematch. This time you have to empty her health, then another conversation starts up. If you want to do the quest Fencing Lessons later, agree to give her private lessons, then the conversation will turn back to Dandelion. Rosa's identical twin sister, Edna, joins the conversation and you'll learn that Dandelion took them on a weird rhetoric lesson in a graveyard where he questioned them about a Margrave Henckel. They then reveal that Dandelion spoke highly of a Koviri trobairitz whom he referred to as "Callonetta." Afterwards, Rosa will ask if you can give her a private lesson later. Ask for the time and place if you want to do Fencing Lessons, then leave, earning 150 . Talk to Zoltan After speaking to everyone on the list, head back to the Rosemary and Thyme to speak with Zoltan, who has acquired an owl and is trying to teach it how to talk. Having not learned much on his end, he asks what Geralt learned, who reveals Dandelion's odd behavior and the various descriptions of the woman. Zoltan is able to conclude that they're talking about Priscilla, a woman not on the list, and explains that Dandelion favors her more than any other woman. Better yet, she is currently in Novigrad and is performing at The Kingfisher Inn. Head to the inn after sundown to watch a small performance by Priscilla as she sings a song that describes Yennefer and Geralt's relationship, captivating the entire audience. Afterward, Elsa, on seeing Geralt, will accuse him of being a murderer, but the rest of the patrons brush her off and Priscilla steps in. After introductions are made, she'll take Zoltan and Geralt to her room so they can talk in private. There, she reveals that Dandelion was planning a heist on one of Novigrad's big crime lords, Sigi Reuven, and the last thing she heard, Dandelion was being pursued by Whoreson Junior's men. Naturally, this means you'll need to talk to Whoreson Junior to find out more about Dandelion, but to do that, you must seek out Sigi Reuven to learn where Whoreson Junior is. The quest will then conclude here for 800 . Journal entry :Geralt had learned from the dreamer Corinne Tilly that Ciri contacted me while in Novigrad. He thus made his way to the Rosemary and Thyme, a charming establishment which I had inherited from an admirer of my poetry, for he, quiet rationally, expected to find me there. His search for Ciri seemed closed to a happy conclusion than ever before. :Alas, fate had raised his hopes only to dash them cruelly back to the ground. Geralt did not find me at my proprietorship. His despair was partially lifted when he came across our old friend, Zoltan Chivay - but the dwarf had just returned from a long journey and knew nothing of my fate or that of Ciri. Concern wrinkling his brow, Zoltan helped Geralt search every corner of the establishment for clues about where I might be. Other than a few triflings, all they found was a planner containing notes about the women I had met with in the days prior to my disappearance. They divided the names between them and ventured into the city to find the women and ask what they knew. :Geralt conversed with the ladies whose company I had recently graced. Though each had fond memories of these encounters, none knew where I might be now. Geralt gleaned from their stories that there was one person who might know more: a famous and talented trobairitz named Priscilla. :It so happened this ravishing starlet was still in town and performing every night at the Kingfisher Inn. Like it or not, the witcher was in for an evening of fine culture, at the end of which he hoped to take the artist aside for a serious chat. :Priscilla told Geralt about the ruckus I had supposedly raised at Whoreson Junior's headquarters, and that I had been planning to rob treasure from Sigi Reuven, a man better known to Geralt as Sigismund Dijkstra, a former head of Redanian intelligence. Geralt now realized I was up the proverbial creek in a leaky boat without a paddle, surrounded by man-eating crocodiles - and he would have to swim to my rescue. Objectives * Go to the Rosemary and Thyme. * Help Zoltan chase off the tramps. * Search the ground floor for clues using your Witcher Senses. * Read Dandelion's planner. * Talk to Zoltan. * Talk to Vespula. * Talk to Elihal. * Talk to Marabella. ** Let Marabella finish her lesson: *** Wait until the lesson is over. * Talk to Rosa var Attre. ** Find a way into the var Attre villa. ** Follow the guard. ** Grab a wooden practice sword. ** Keep following the guard. ** Beat Rosa. ** Beat Rosa. * Talk to Molly. ** Win the horse race. ** Return to Novigrad on your own or with Voorhis. * Consult with Zoltan. * Meet Zoltan in the Kingfisher Inn after sundown. * Talk to Zoltan. Trivia * Marabella's description by Zoltan is a reference to the characters in Fifty Shades of Grey. * The quest name, Broken Flowers, is a reference to a French-American film of the same name starring Bill Murray where the main character tracks down five ex-girlfriends from his past. Notes * If you freed the spirit in the Whispering Hillock, you can find a note on Marabella's desk, New admissions to Miss Marabella's shelter. The note identifies each of the orphans of Crookback Bog by name, having mysteriously appeared asleep on the doorstep of the shelter, thus proving the evil spirit kept its word by saving the children. Bugs * As soon as the quest ends, if Priscilla starts walking towards a wardrobe, if you go in front of her and interact with before she turns around it is possible to clip through the wardrobe, into the next room. Oddly enough, this room contains an Assassin's Trousers, unfortunately you cannot exit this room since the exit door is locked. Interestingly enough, this trousers are the only known to be lootable of the kind. ar:الزهور المكسورة ru:Список блудниц Category:The Witcher 3 main quests